Last Desire
by Bittersweetsinger
Summary: Yuna and her guardians are on their pilgrimage and everything is normal-until a darker force, one of Semour, threatens to take away all they hold dear . . .


~*~Hello, fanfiction readers! Welcome to *gasp* my first fanfiction! I've written a lot of original stuff, but this is my first shot with previously created characters, so go easy on me! Um, just a side note- this story starts the morning after the pond scene (you know what pond scene I'm talking about) and it has some spoilers- It follows the real plot line of the game to a certain extent, so be careful about where you are- don't wanna spoil anything for you! And just to let you know, when I talk about items found (in chests) they are really there. So- here goes! Thanks for reading- and please review- when people review I tend to check out their stuff. ~*~  
  
*****I do not own FFX or any of its characters (sob!)*****  
  
Chapter 1- The Morning After  
  
Tidus pulled his sword out of an already disintegrating lizard with a jerk. Wakka tucked his ball under his left arm, and Auron hoisted his blade onto his shoulder. Yuna preformed a quick healing spell on Lulu and Rikku. Kimahri stood, waiting. They were all ready to go. They continued walking through the trees of Macalania forest. Rikku ran ahead, her unending energy giving her the head start. Lulu and Wakka walked side by side, showing their age-old friendship. Tidus walked beside Auron and the ever-silent Kimahri. Yuna lagged behind, admiring the forest. She took a deep breath, smiling. She couldn't stop thinking of the night before. She had gone to the pool to be alone, but only Tidus knew she had needed company. When she was in his embrace, the world disappeared. It had been only the stars and the two lovers. She watched as Tidus walked ahead of her, so confident. He was so perfect. Everything about him made her smile. Even the way he walked.  
  
Tidus felt her eyes on him though he couldn't see her. He smiled. The night before had been more than he had dreamed of. More than he deserved. She was so flawless and beautiful. He casually slowed his pace to let Auron and Kimahri pull ahead. Then he stopped and turned to her.  
  
She was a bit surprised when he stopped, but she had been hoping it all along. She smiled and walked up to him. He grinned back.  
  
"Hey," He said.  
  
"Hello," She replied. She searched for something more to say, but nothing came to mind, so she continued to look into his ocean blue eyes. Sometimes his eyes surprised her with how much they said without sound. Now they were telling her something important . . .  
  
"Tidus?" She asked, her eyes locked on his.  
  
"Hmm?" Was the reply.  
  
"I think I'm in-" She started, but stopped short when Tidus held up his hand and started eyeing the trees around them suspiciously. Then she heard it too. A low growling sounded from the tree to the right of her. Tidus pushed her behind him and got into his fighting position. A large beast with three heads stepped into view. One head was a bull, one of an eagle, and one of a monster. The tail, a snake, curled around to the side, hissing. Tidus growled back. The creature stepped forward and threw a punch. Tidus dodged it and went forward, striking it. It then stepped back and took a deep breath. Water gushed out of the monsters mouth, hitting Tidus directly. He flew back, hitting a tree with a dull thud. It then stepped toward Yuna. She held her ground, but her trembling arms revealed her fear. The animal drew back its clawed hand, but before it struck, a roaring sounded from the trees behind her and a blue beast jumped in front of her and blocked. Yuna could breath again. Kimahri held the beast off while Auron ran into position. Wakka helped Tidus up from the ground. He groaned. Auron struck many times with his blade, leaving the beast wounded. Lulu retaliated next. She cast a thunder spell and the beast slouched. It was nearly finished. Kimahri ran up to it and stabbed at it with his spear. The beast roared one final time before it hit the ground and started to disappear with a chilling sighing sound.  
  
Auron and Kimahri were both breathing hard. Lulu was glaring at the place where the beast once lay. Yuna looked wide-eyed at Tidus, who was rubbing his sore head. He smiled nervously.  
  
"Yuna," Auron called. Yuna flinched at his fatherly tone.  
  
"Sir Auron," She said, bowing.  
  
"From now on you walk in front of me. Now, let's go," He said, turning to leave. Yuna trailed behind him.  
  
"You know you can't handle a grown chimera by yourself," Wakka said in his Jamaican-like accent to Tidus. Tidus nodded. "Oh, come on. Let's go" He grabbed Tidus around the head and started to drag him down the path. Yuna giggled quietly, but seeing Auron's reprimanding look, contained herself. They started off again.  
  
~*~  
  
Many of them gasped when they rounded the corner and The Calm Lands and all its wonders were spread before them. The soft green landscape added to the gentle breeze made it seem like almost heaven.  
  
"No time to lose," Auron said, heading west down the incline. They were still admiring the scenery when an old man with a huge hat stepped in front of them.  
  
"Care to hear about the history of the calm lands?" He said slowly.  
  
"Uh, no thanks, Maechen," Tidus said, backing away slowly.  
  
"Tidus!" Yuna scolded as they continued walking.  
  
"He is so boring! I felt a yawn coming on just hearing his voice," He grumbled under his breath. Yuna shook her head at him as they kept walking. They slowly made their way down to the base of the valley, and upon arriving, decided to visit the travel agency.  
  
"Hey, chocobos!" Rikku pointed excitedly. Yuna couldn't help smiling upon seeing the playful yellow creatures. They soon reached the agency and Rin greeted them at the door. Tidus looked around while the others went to the desk to purchase items.  
  
"Wow! That much for an ice bangle? I don't know, Lu . . ." Tidus heard Wakka comment.  
  
"So, how's the Al Bhed coming along?" Rin asked Tidus in his strange accent.  
  
"Just fine!" He replied, keeping a big grin on until Rin turned away. He still had a hard time facing the fact that Yuna would be gone so soon . . . No! That was the reason he was here! So she wouldn't have to die! Wasn't it? What if he couldn't save her? What would he do without her?  
  
"Tidus?" Yuna asked upon seeing his downcast face.  
  
"Huh?" He asked, brightening immediately.  
  
"We're leaving," Lulu replied for her. "There's a save sphere nearby,"  
  
~*~  
  
Tidus felt the warmth of the glowing blue ball as it healed him. He pulled his hands away and watched as the rest of the party talked to an old summoner named Father Zuke. He wandered around to the back of the trading post and saw something shining on the ground.  
  
"All right!" He exclaimed as he picked up the Level 2 key sphere. He came back around to find the others finishing up their conversation. He quickly put it away while listening to them discussing where they should go next. They decided on southwest.  
  
Not three yards away from the trading post, they encountered a fight. It was a creature Tidus had never seen before. It was green and brown and smelled awful. It had tentacles as legs and it eyes stuck out of its head. A huge gaping mouth with dripping teeth inhabited half its huge head.  
  
"Malboro!" Lulu exclaimed, putting on her bangle with poison ward. Tidus followed her example, putting on his poison proof shield. The battle began. The monster went first. Tidus soon realized why Lulu had reacted that way. The monster exhaled a huge green cloud. Tidus coughed immediately and felt like his lungs were burning. Lulu was poisoned and fading fast. Wakka was dead. Tidus paled slightly and faced the huge menace. Yuna immediately replaced Lulu and revived Wakka. Tidus struck at the beast with his sword, but seeing what little damage he was causing, knew this was going to be a long fight. The monster spit a yellow sticky substance on Yuna, making her poisoned.  
  
"Get out, Yuna!" Tidus yelled. She left, letting Auron in. Auron grunted as he heaved his sword at the beast. It still did little damage.  
  
"We need magic!" Auron yelled.  
  
"Lulu's poisoned!" Tidus replied. Auron closed his eyes.  
  
"We'll have to risk Yuna for a little bit," He responded reluctantly. He and Wakka both left. Yuna and Lulu stepped in, both poisoned. Yuna healed Lulu. It was now the monster's turn.  
  
"Come on! Over here!" Tidus yelled. The monster turned to him. Good. It wasn't going to hurt Yuna. It spit at him. The disgusting substance burned. He screamed in pain and fell to one knee.  
  
"Tidus!" Yuna cried.  
  
"Heal yourself quick!" He responded weakly. She cast Esuna on herself. Lulu quickly cast Fira. The monster roared in pain. It was working. But it was now his turn. It turned to Yuna.  
  
"No!" Tidus exclaimed as it spit. It hit Yuna hard, and she fell to the ground. "NO!" He yelled again. It was too late. She was dead.  
  
"Tidus!" Auron yelled from the sidelines. "Heal yourself!"  
  
"No!" Tidus retaliated, using a phoenix down on Yuna. Feathers fell from the sky and she got back up. He smiled, though in pain. Lulu cast Fira again. The monster was getting weaker, but so was Tidus.  
  
It turned to Tidus. So it was his turn.  
  
"Wait!" Yuna yelled. It spit again, but it was Tidus's lucky day, because it missed.  
  
"Now get out!" Tidus said to her. She shook her head, determined. She cast Heal on him. He could stand up straight again. He quickly left to let Auron in.  
  
Yuna could breath easier now that Tidus was out of the fight. Auron slashed at the monster repeatedly, but did little damage. Yuna braced herself as the monster got another turn. She held her breath as it did its opening move, Bad Breath, but it did no good. She choked. She was poisoned again. She looked around. Auron was weak, but alive. Lulu was dead. If the monster kept this up, it could kill them all. Yuna hesitated. What should she do? She looked at Auron and Lulu. She made up her mind and revived Lulu. Auron nodded, showing his approval. It was now his turn. He left the battle.  
  
Tidus stepped in, ready to fight. This thing was vicious. He decided to use an overdrive. Slice and Dice ought to put this thing out of commission, he thought. He clenched his fist, powering up. Then he charged the beast head on, slashing at it. Then he stopped and turned, slicing it again several times. Tidus ran back into place, breathing hard. The beast slouched, but remained. It turned to Lulu and spit on her.  
  
"Damn it! Leave Lulu alone!" Tidus swore. Lulu wasn't poisoned, but she was close to death. It was her turn. She cast Fira on the beast. It finally gave a great roar and fell to the ground, slowly vanishing. Tidus wiped his brow, still panting. Yuna quickly healed Lulu and Auron.  
  
"Ow!" Tidus grabbed his bleeding arm. Yuna immediately rushed to his side. He lifted his hand for her to see. An old wound had reopened. "I must've overdone it with my overdrive," He commented, smiling wryly. Yuna's face contorted with worry as she cast a healing spell.  
  
~*~  
  
"Ah, Lady Yuna," A voice sounded to the right of them.  
  
"Hello, Lady Belgemine," Yuna answered, smiling.  
  
"I take it the pilgrimage is going well?" She asked. Yuna nodded. "I would like to challenge you to another contest of aeons,"  
  
"I accept your challenge," Yuna bowed. Belgemine bowed back.  
  
Belgemine started by summoning Shiva. Yuna watched in awe as huge ice spikes thrust from the ground. The clear aeon descended from the heavens, landing between the colossal spears. She lightly tossed her head up, gaining color like frost. She banished the ice with a throw of her arm. It was now Yuna's turn. She summoned Ifrit with no hesitation. Fire surrounded her and the ground rose beneath her feet. Encased in rock below was the powerful beast. He thrust his mighty arms out, throwing the rock into space. Yuna landed on his shoulder and they both plunged towards the earth. Her put her on the ground before letting out a powerful roar.  
  
Yuna instructed Ifrit to attack. He jumped into the air, doing a summersault and slashing at the opposing aeon. Shiva smiled. She jumped at Ifrit, spinning gracefully and giving him a strong kick. Ifrit boosted. He would now take more damage, but he could do his overdrive sooner. Shiva took advantage of his weakness and did her unique attack: Heavenly Strike. A block of ice soon appeared above Ifrit's horned head. It then dropped down, smashing to bits. Being of the opposing element, this put a major dent in Ifrit's life. However, he had achieved his goal. He could now do his overdrive. His health, however, was a higher priority. He quickly healed himself with fire. Shiva took her turn by boosting. Ifrit decided to use his recently acquired power. It was time for Hellfire.  
  
Tidus watched from the sidelines as Ifrit enclosed Shiva in a churning ball of fire. It then exploded, sending Shiva hurling to the ground. To his surprise, she separated into pyreflies. Yuna had won.  
  
"You have improved, Lady Yuna. It was a short but exciting battle," Belgemine commented as she handed Yuna her prize.  
  
"Thank you," Yuna replied, bowing again. Belgemine smiled and left. 


End file.
